


Client Privilege

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Should you really be honest about everything?





	Client Privilege

“You’ll never know what it means to me…everything you’ve done.” Pulling out of their tight embrace, robbing her lawyer of the warmth her nearness brought, she presented her brightest smile, “Now, my girls get to have me and Reese.”   
  
“Let’s hope you two do better than JR and I have.”  
  
It was in that moment that Bianca took her hand within her own, as she had done so frequently and supportive in the past – sending Marissa’s into a whirlwind of emotions. Sharing none of this, she squeezed her hand and locked her secrets deep within the pit of her stomach.


End file.
